What happens in the Enchanted Forrest
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: What happens there,stays there,or does it?


Regina woke up with a pounding headache,she turned over in her bed,the sunlight making her headache ten times worse.

"Water?"a voice asked her,Regina turned over to the where the voice was coming from and saw Robin Hood standing there with a cup of water.

"How dare you let yourself into my room,get out"Regina said as she was about to get up out of the bed,but under the sheets she felt she had very little on,she grabbed the sheets close to her.

"Not a morning person are we"Robin asked with a smile.

"Are you deaf,i said get out"Regina said,louder this time.

"Now ,that's no way to be this early in the morning Mrs. Locksley"Robin said as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'll be however I want to be,morning,noon or night,now get the hell out of my bedroom now"Regina said.

"Kicking me out of our bedroom already "Robin said,a huge smile on his face.

"Get out,wait,Mrs. Locksley ? there is no way"Regina started to say then felt a gold band on her left hand,she looked down to see it,and then looked over at Robin's hand and he held it up for her to see,sure enough there was a golden band on his left hand as well.

"No"Regina said,still staring in shock at her hand,and then at Robin with a smirk on his face.

"No what"Robin said,smiling.

"There is no way we're married,this is some kind of trick"Regina said,trying to remember the night before.

"Ah but i assure you we are,granted last night we had been bickering back and forth then had a few drinks and then one thing led to another and Friar Tuck was called,Tink stood in for you and John for me,ask them if you don't believe me"Robin said.

"This is a nightmare"Regina said as some of what he said came back to her,a few flashbacks here and there,Robin daring her to marry him,Robin and her standing in front of Tuck,the rest was a complete haze.

"Ah come on,it was bound to happen sooner of later"Robin said,knowing they were destined somehow to be together,two people couldn't fight like they did,unless something was between them.

"Did we"Regina said,her head hurting as she tried to remember.

"You mean you don't remember wife,the striptease,the using magic on me to tie me to the bed to have your way with me,i'm shocked milady"Robin said,giving a mock look of surprise.

"I did not"Regina said,really not sure if she had or hadn't.

"No,we both were a little too tipsy last night,but i'm hoping for tonight"Robin said,his eyes twinkling,he loved teasing her.

"How do we get a divorce in this land,who do I have to talk to"Regina said.

"Now,now no need for that,let's just see where this goes and do what feels right"Robin said,he knew somewhere inside her,she didn't want them divorced.

"It would never work,if i ever find a way to get back to my son,i'm leaving this realm no matter what"Regina said.

"And Roland and I would go with you"Robin said.

"No you're not"Regina said.

"You really don't think I would just abandon my wife now did you"Robin said.

"I raised Henry by myself,he is not used to a male father figure,and i have to consider him"Regina said,knowing it was a desperate move on her part,Henry would be over the moon,for her to be with Robin Hood,he was just too,too desirable.

"As if me being his stepfather would ever be an issue for me"Robin said,knowing she was trying anything to come up with an excuse why they couldn't be together.

"How could I let this happen"Regina said.

"Regina,you love arguing with me,because you were attracted to me,you feel something for me,you keep fighting it,but this was bound to happen between us one day,you just couldn't help yourself"Robin said.

"Before I say yes to cotinuing this ridiculous marriage,I have a few things you must agree to"Regina said.

"Name it"Robin said,intrigued with what she had come up with.

"I want a real wedding,one I can remember to start with"Regina said.

"Done,what else do you desire"Robin asked,smiling.

"And I want a real wedding night"Regina said with a smile on her face.

"As you wish"Robin said as he leaned in to kiss her.

FIN


End file.
